


【戴亚】给你宇宙

by Muyooo



Category: Little Witch Academia, 小魔女学园
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyooo/pseuds/Muyooo
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, 戴亚





	【戴亚】给你宇宙

我深吸一口气，两只手紧紧握住扫帚前端，微微俯下身，

——拜托，让我成功。

然而还没跨出一步，那个令人头疼的声音又来了。

“笨蛋！”

怒气冲冲，鞋跟摩擦草地发出的“沙沙”声也仿佛是对我的斥责。

你一定经历过这种情况：专门找在没人的时间做一件不想被任何人知道的事情，但是还没开始就被抓包了，而且还是你最讨厌的人。

我知道我该停下，但是与她作对似的，身体不受控制地往前冲去。

“哇啊啊啊——”

大叫着，祈祷扫帚能在这时给我争口气升起来，但是它永远都不实现这个愿望。

我不知道自己到底在草地上滚了几圈，趴在地上的时候倒是猜得出自己有多狼狈。

“卡嘉莉小姐。”

——好痛。

我讲不出话，只能看着那张烦人的好看的脸在我眼前放大，然后“哼哼”几声表示不满。

“清楚自己的能力后再来做这种对你来说危险的事。”

卡文迪许小姐冷冷地瞥了我一眼。又是那种不耐烦，见到我就只有这张臭脸。

“我没有！”

我同样气呼呼地反驳，每次偷偷练习飞行时都会被她抓到，还有她那两个小跟班，总是在我失败时一拥而上嘲笑我……诶，今天她的小跟班竟然不在身边。

“奇怪，你的汉娜和芭芭拉呢？”

“下午有飞行课，我知道你在那之前又要干蠢事，所以……”她蹲下身，把我掉在一旁的帽子捡起，扔在我头上，“我让她们回宿舍了。”

想单独欣赏我狼狈的模样吗？哼，我才不会上当。

我拿帽子盖住脸，不肯起身。

“怎么了，身上很痛吗？”

卡文迪许小姐的语气从咄咄逼人急转直下，竟然温和了，隐约有点担忧。我有点不自在，抬起帽子一角去看她，她抿着唇，眸子里和我有同样不自然的色彩。

我装不下去只好坐起来，空气在沉默中有些尴尬。

“别乱开玩笑。”

她皱着眉，手伸向我的脸，轻轻地将我脸上沾上的草屑清理下来。

“总有人会担心你。”

……戴安娜今天一定是中了咒，她怎么可能会这样子；我也可能着了魔，在她凑过来时居然不是想着跳开，而是有点沉溺在她的海洋了。

“以后要练习的话，至少要保证其他人在旁边。比如洛蒂和曼芭芭拉，比如……”

她不再说下去了。

“嗯？”

“没什么。你要记着。”

“哦。”

——真奇怪。

不过今天戴安娜的态度出奇的好，我也忍不住开始讲其他的话了。

“我家乡那边有世界上最大的摩天轮，小时候爸爸妈妈带我去，到了最高点的时候，我以为那就是世界的最高点了。‘飞起来了啊’，当时就这么想。真希望就那么停下来……”

卡文迪许小姐点点头表示她在听，不过她的目光停留在不远处的建筑和学生们，反映出她的不感兴趣。

“之后看了夏莉欧的魔法秀，就想，学了魔法是不是连宇宙也可以去到……不过看这样子，离地五公分都很困难。”

我有点气馁想成为想夏莉欧那样的人，追逐月光和星星，然而现实的重力将我牢牢束缚在地上。

“你……”卡文迪许小姐收回目光，欲言又止，“最近没睡好？”

诶诶诶，真过分，难得我对讨厌的她说了那么多话，她却说了另外一件事。

——卡文迪许，烦死了，一点也不懂察言观色。

“当然了，芬涅兰教授的魔法语学完全不懂，她还要考试，可恶！”

所以这几天就是盲目的用功，熬了夜却毫无用处，反而搞出了黑眼圈，阿曼达那混蛋一看到我就说那是懒散的卡嘉莉学习的象征。

“不回去休息？”

“不要！下午又是飞行课，我可不想看见其他人笑我的样子。”

卡文迪许叹口气，我看见她抽出腰间的魔杖，对着我，嘴里轻轻念着什么。

“喂，你……”

魔杖发出绿色的柔和的光，她又仗着自己咒语会的多给我施奇怪的魔法了。我的眼皮沉重起来，身子使不上力，倒在柔软的……草地？不是，我嗅到了她的香气，讨厌但舒服。

“好觉，亚可。”

————————————————

我站在梦的夜幕中，望着漆黑的天空。

想要飞起来，而不是坐在摩天轮上，认为那就是全世界。

我以为在梦中就能遇见梦寐以求的夏莉欧，但是出现在我面前的是最讨厌的人。

她高高在上，多管闲事，爱挑我的毛病，永远永远和我作对。

“你飞不起来的。”

在梦里都要嘲笑我，太过分了。

我看见她骑在扫帚上自由自在，而我站在地上挥舞魔杖像只猴子。

——你给我下来，下来！

她不斥责我的粗鲁，目光柔和，熟稔地抽出魔杖，随意点了点，然后月光下坠，星辰降落，银河在我的脚边流动。

——没关系，我会让月亮和星星都来追逐你。

她下降在我身边，贴在我的耳边轻语。

——我会给你宇宙。

多管闲事，这些都不是我想要你给我的。

别把我哄进梦里，给我讲一些......奇怪的话。

她将我拉上她的扫帚，手指扣进我的指缝间。我看见她的笑容，清爽、难得不讨人厌，我在她的怀抱里，往下冲进流动的星河。

她的唇瓣张合，我眯着眼睛努力辩读。

但是光将我淹没。

————————————————

“啊，亚可，终于醒了。”

我闻到熟悉的蘑菇和药剂的味道，就明白自己回来了。

苏西和洛蒂好像正要出门，对了，今下午是飞行课。

“亚可，你好好休息吧，戴安娜说帮你请过假了。”

嗯？

“你受伤了，戴安娜送你回来的，好好感谢她吧。”

嗯嗯？

这家伙太坏了吧，把我弄睡着，却说是我受伤昏倒了。

“我明明好着呢，是那个人，对我施了安睡咒，然后——”

“然后？”

苏西怪笑着看我，我扯着被子盖住脸。

“没什么！”

“‘让她睡一下，看起来很累’，那位小姐这么说的。还有那个咒语——”

“你该去上课了，苏西。”

我不希望她再讲下去，每次苏西的眼睛都能透过血肉看见骨头，一清二楚的。我于是起床，将她和洛蒂推出去，重重地合上门。

戴安娜太可恶了，对我施咒还让人做奇怪的梦。祈祷她不要再使用这种魔法祸害其他人了。

因为醒后你只会期待她真如梦中那般好。

还有那个咒语，我知道的，施咒者可以随意构建被施咒者的梦境。

笨蛋。

她悄悄讲的、以为我听不见的话，其实我全记下来了。

——You are my Alice，and I'll return you a wonderland.

如果以后我学会那种魔法，我就把自己变成一只鹿，在梦里、越过她围好的篱笆，在她的心上乱跳。

也让她尝尝那种烦人的感觉好了。

【END】


End file.
